1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved insulator for electrically insulating different electrical potentials. The form of these insulators provides for the linking of a number of individual insulators into a chain to produce a higher total insulation capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulating devices of the type which incorporate a dielectric body and an upper and lower connecting means (i.e., cap and pin) are well known by those skilled in the art. Further, metallic disks are often used to help protect the insulator against weather, and to improve insulating characteristics (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,549, U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,183, U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,947, U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,016 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,482). The prior art devices with which I am familiar do not adequately protect the insulators from inclement weather, and other forms of atmospheric contamination, nor do they provide the increase in capacitance of each insulator that the claimed invention achieves, nor do they adequately dissipate the centers of high electric field concentrations.